


Hathaway Smiles

by Elphen



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smiles, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphen/pseuds/Elphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People always think that he doesn’t smile at all, but that is not true in the slightest - James Hathaway smiles often and in a myriad of ways."<br/>An observational train of thought from Lewis of Hathaway's smiles, leading to the one he likes the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hathaway Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of while watching the show - Hathaway does smile a lot, they're just...well, they're Hathaway's. I hat the thought in my head for days but only got time (yay exam) to sit down and write it today.  
> No betas or britpickers, so flamers are for me.

James Hathaway smiles a lot. People always think that he doesn’t smile at all, but that is not true in the slightest. Their claim that he’s a glum bugger with nothing but a frown on his face is patently untrue.

Some have more of their wits about them and acknowledge that he’s capable of smirking; even some snorting that could be construed as laughter, they admit.

They’re all wrong. Lewis doesn’t correct them, but they are. James Hathaway smiles often and in a myriad of ways, most of them subtle, some of them noticeable and a few glaringly obvious. Well, obvious in the line of reference that is DS Hathaway, that is.

There’s the small twitch of lips and a slight upwards curl of the corners of his lips that last but for the briefest of moments when he’s pleasantly surprised. Whenever the inspector actually knows what the sergeant or a person they’re interviewing is on about and proves he’s not all that dumb after all, especially if it’s not expected, a very quiet snort will accompany the smile and Lewis will know it’s there even if he can’t see it. He knows too, though, that he’s the only one to catch it.

There’s the stretch of closed lips across teeth and the hint of dimples that manages to last for a moment long enough to be spotted, if one is observant – and that is a detective’s job, after all – and on the right spot. It seems genuine, even if it does at times border on a smirk, and most often show up as a non-verbal response to a remark that’s been weighed and found amusing. The remark doesn’t even have to be verbal, either.

The tight, seemingly forced twitch and stretch of lips that says ‘I’m-listening-to-you-because-this-is-my-job-so-get-on-with-it-please’, reinforced by the look in his eyes, is more often almost more of a grimace than a smile and the one he uses when sitting down to interview people. It still doesn’t last long and to others it probably appears nice and understanding. Robbie isn’t fooled, though.

Deviating a little, there’re the smirks. One is publicly displayed when he’s being a too-bright clever-clogs and he knows it, lips pursed ever so slightly even as they stretch and the corners turn up and inwards. There might be an upwards tilt of the chin or hands stuffed in pockets. There’s a difference in expression as regards to the rest of the face depending on whether the sergeant is smirking at his inspector or…anyone else, really. Lewis tries to tell himself at times it’s his own wishful thinking, but he does seem to detect an extra twinkle in the eyes when the smirk is directed at him; as if the twinkle is saying ‘Yup, I know I’m being an arse at the moment, but you know me’. It’s a nice thing, really.

When in front of or in the company of Innocent there emerges the smirk that he claims is just the unfortunate shape of his face. It’s more subdued than the clever-clogs one, though the pursing of lips is more pronounced. Innocent has commented to Robbie once that it’s both endearing and infuriating because it very much feels like a treasured secret is being guarded by that smirk. Lewis can only nod and smile in return and thinks that it’s almost a shame Innocent has been delegated to being a DSI. She’s obviously a good detective.

Sometimes there’s a soft, unguarded smile – the rest of the face is utterly relaxed and while the lips don’t stretch much, the corners of the mouth curve upwards quite considerably – when something’s gone his way and there’s no obvious repercussions to worry about, whether they be real or conjured up in that massive brain. That smile really is infectious.

The grins are few and far between and therefore duly treasured. There’s an appearance sometimes when they’ve been at the pub and been joking and having their usual banter and Hathaway will tilt his head back and while not actually laughing, the lips will stretch wide and there’ll be just the top row of teeth showing, white stained ever so slightly yellow in a few places. When the head tilt back down the grin remain just long enough to be shared and to leave a flutter in the inspector’s stomach.

Lewis doesn’t correct people in their wrongful perception because like this, the smiles can be his and his alone. Something to treasure and look out for. He’s aware he’s cataloguing and mentally storing them all to the best of his abilities, but he can’t bring himself to care. It’s James, after all.

The best smile of all, though, is the smile slowly blooming from slack lips forming an ‘O’. It blossoms into a stretch of lips so wide and encompassing that it should crack the skin, the dimples so deep they approach craters and just the tiniest sliver of teeth to be seen. The eyes above are wide and unblinking, staring with joy and wonder written in their depths as realization dawns.

It’s the best smile because it’s the smile James Hathaway, DS, gives him after he’s kissed him soundly following a declaration of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of...well, not fun, but nice feelings inside doing it, but as always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed and treasured.


End file.
